


So Really Good

by hutchabelle



Series: Everlark Holiday Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, POV Peeta Mellark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle
Summary: Peeta’s tipsy, and his wife is hot.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: Everlark Holiday Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070777
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	So Really Good

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled and prompt: N5, nutcracker

“Do you think Santa ever gets bored?” Peeta asks and rolls his head to the side.

He’s tipsier than he thought. Too much eggnog. A lot of spiked eggnog. Multiple glasses over a few hours with his wife next to him. His gorgeous wife. The one he loves so much he can’t take it sometimes. The one he’s having incredibly lecherous thoughts about as she looks at him with a pouty pink mouth and silver gray eyes and a tongue that peeks out at regular intervals to moisten her lips so they glisten and beg to be kissed.

“Not if Mrs. Claus is good in the bedroom.”

He snorts because Katniss Everdeen Mellark is funny. That, and he’s a little tipsy. Did he mention that? Because, yeah. He’s tipsy, and his wife is sexy. It’s also possible he might, maybe, possibly be thinking that _she’s_ good in the bedroom, and he kinda wants to see that happen.

“My Mrs. is good in the bedroom,” he teases. “She’s so really good, and I’d like to see how good she can be.”

“So really good?”

“Really really.”

“Are you Donkey now?”

“You know I love _Shrek_.”

“You’re cute when you’re drunk.”

“Psssshhh,” he sputters. “I’m not drunk. I am very interested in Santa’s sex life.”

“I’m more interested in our sex life.”

“I knew I loved you for a reason.”

Katniss leans into his side, and he cups her cheek in his palm. She smiles softly at him, her eyes crinkling at the corners. Her dark hair’s tucked back in a braid, and he brushes a loose curl away with this thumb. She’s absolutely gorgeous, at least to him. She complains that she’s too slight with small breasts, that she’s not particularly pretty, but he loves her more than life itself, and he’s blown away by her every time she walks into a room.

“You know, my friends were wrong about you,” he babbles. “They were all dumb dumbs.”

Katniss pulls back and shakes her head at him. “Dumb dumbs. Interesting.”

“They’re not interesting,” he insists. “They don’t know you at all. Not like I do.”

“What did they say about me?”

He blinks slowly, and her face shimmers in front of him. Her beautiful face. His wife is hotter than hot.

“They said you’re a nutcracker.”

She laughs, and he closes his eyes for a few moments. It feels good to drift for a little bit. The room whirls, and he grins like a loon. He wants to simultaneously sex up his wife and pass out.

“I think you mean ball buster.”

“Huh?” he mumbles.

“I think you mean your friends called me a ball buster, not a nutcracker.”

“You can touch my balls,” he offers and giggles.

“Oh, sweetheart. I think you need sleep way more than you need my hands on your dick.”

Peeta shrugs and lets his head roll to the side. Both sound good, but it’s obvious even to him that he’s in no position to try sex tonight. He reaches up to touch her face, but his hand doesn’t make it. Instead, his eyes close, and he drifts into sleep.


End file.
